Zombie Tower: A ROBLOX Fanfic
by GreatOverseer
Summary: A band of ordinary users enters zombie Tower and finds more than they expect! This is my first fanfiction for this site, but I'll make more. Rated T for some language and... just to be safe.


In the silence of the night a dark tower looms. It towers over everything, a malevolent presence blocking out joy and peace, and leaving only anger, disease, and death. This is what the ROBLOXians call Zombie Tower. Many floors, hordes of zombies, and deadly traps provide terrifying obstacles to anyone brave or foolish enough to enter. Those who do make it will face the Chain, a deadly user whos only job in the game is to kill the survivors. But that's not in this story.

Now, in a distant corner of that land, a young user prepares to fight against this ancient evil. His name is Uuom...

"Hurry!," Chopper said, panicked. "The tower is going to close up in 10 seconds!" Uuom and Chopper, a big user with a punk helmet and huge shoulder-spikes caked in blood, ran as fast as the program could allow them to, towards the swiftly closing doors. Behind them trailed Hydrow, a smaller user but with power to make up for his diminutive height, a blue T-shirt with the words "I AM LEGEND" wrapped around his form.

"Do you think we can get-" Uuom started to say, but Just then they made it through, Hydrow making it just in time before the doors ground to a halt, leaving the three in total darkness. There was silence, except for faint footsteps that might have been echos, and the slow decay of the wooden floorboards, a wooden ticking sound. The air was stagnant and smelled of decay and disease. Then a light snapped on, accompanied by a strong smell of gunpowder. Chopper held up his searchlight.

"Let's find our way outta here." The other two agreed. They began to walk slowly, carefully, the sound of the floorboards masked by the slight impacts of their feet. At 30 feet into the tower's main bottom story there was a sound of something making gurgling noises. It was like the gurgle of a new ROBLOXian baby, except raspier and older, and much deeper. Hydrow froze. Chopper held his breath and extinguished the light. And Uuom, without anything else to do, thought about counting Nyans. The sound continued. Now it sounded like it was getting closer. A leg came out of the dark suddenly and kicked out at Uuom. He stumbled and lost his ground, landing heavily on the wood planks covering the floor. The face of the zombie was hideous, like a peeled cow, with half of its face near to bone and another half green with some sort of putrid material. It lunged, the seemingly huge, bony, decaying arms swiping Chopper and Hydrow to the ground. The mouth opened to reveal row upon row of teeth that looked like they were originally dull, but were now sharp and ragged, and prepared to take them all out of the equation with one the bullet tore through its head. It immediately ceased moving and lay there, mouth still open in a soundless scream, the thin, watery blood pouring from its wound.

"Damn those twofaces," a new voice said from behind the supine but consious trio. They started and looked behind them. A user, wearing a default ROBLOX baseball cap and shaggy hair, lit his lantern. A Guest stood beside him, the gun that killed the zombie still smoking in its arms.

"My name is MatSP123, but you can just call me Mat," the user said with a slight drawl in his voice. "And this is Guest 248, apparently. He kindly volunteered to help me get the blox out of Zombie Tower." The guest bowed politely but remained silent. "And what," Mat asked, "be your names, strangers?"

"My name is Uuom," Uuom said.

"Mine is Chopper, like the helicopter in the phrase, 'GET TO DA CHOPPA!'," Chopper said proudly.

"Hi there!," Hydrow burbled happily. "My name is Hydrow!"

Mat looked them over, fingering the Epic Katana sheathed on his back. Guest 248 had a keen look in its eyes, like it was judging Uuom and the rest. The default-armored guest leaned over and whispered something unintelligable into Mat's simulated ear.

"So... You want to get out of here too?," Mat said at last.

"Yeah." Uuom and Chopper exchanged looks.

"Excellent," Mat said delightedly. "Well, no time to waste. Let's go. There's apparently an exit on the fifth floor."

An hour later they had barely traversed one floor. The air had become thicker, and they were getting more tired. The guest wasn't obviously showing weakness, but the rest were beginning to moan for a cold drink. So it wasn't surprising that when a drop of liquid splashed onto Hydrow's hand he was exstatic.

"WATER, WATER..." Hydrow looked up at the source and his voice trailed into a stream of "wwwwaaaaattt...errr..." The Climber detatched itself along with over 100 of its kin and landed in a perfect circle around the five adventurers. This time there was no hesitance to fight back. As the Climbers lurched in on unsteady but relentless little legs, the bullets were flying from five guns at breathtaking speed and making a tremendous noise around the corridors. Acrid black liquid sprayed around making the crew look like some obscure artist's paintings. And as the Climbers fell, more came from the ground. These weren't climbers but Bludgeons, big-fisted monsters that came and went leaving its enemies in a pulp. They had passed the point of being remotely similar to ROBLOXians and more to the point of being like real mutants.

"Hell, we'll need some BIIIIIIIIIIG firepower for these ones," Mat yelled, and produced an RPG from absolutely nowhere. Loading a rocket in, he fired at two Bludgeons, vaporizing them and sending five others others to their flaming deaths. The black liquid was now pooling in a massive, waist-deep puddle that was localized to that floor and the basement floors. Seeing the massive hole from the RPG in the wooden planks, Uuom got an idea.

"Mat," he screamed, "shoot the floor!"

"Why the hell-"

"Just do it, blox it! This isn't a friggin hippie den!" Mat gave in and, with trembling hands, putting in the rocket and aiming carefully, shot a large part of the floor to pieces. Everything stopped moving. The Bludgeons were hearing the same things as the Climbers and the various other zombies that had been streaming in from the upper floors. The users heard it best of all, and they were terrified. Cracking sounds. Huge rolling grinding cracking sounds. The wall in front of them started to collapse.

"Oh, Telamon, this isn't happening...," Uuom heard Chopper whisper in fear. Then a fully fledged earthquake started inside Zombie Tower.

The zombies, without the support of their tower, began to disintegrate rapidly. The largest Bludgeon's skin and muscles began to literally melt off his frame, the face rapidly turning sickly dark-red. The users ran, with Guest 248 in the lead. The maze of corridors ended in a brick wall.

"NO!," Uuom raged. "I WON'T BE TRAPPED HERE!" He broke down sobbing as the zombies chasing him melted into pools of black tar.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Guest 248 standing above him, one hand comforting Uuom, the other sinking into the wall and dispacing the blocks. Dust swirled when the hole in the wall was fully made. The guest, showing no signs of worry, got Uuom to stand up and ushered everyone through the hole, Hydrow trailing last. Guest 248 did not move as the horde of flaming and half-decayed Bludgeons, Climbers, Twofaces, and all the rest came stampeding towards it. It simply waved its hand, as if saying "GO," and walked serenely forward with all of the RPG shells left clasped in the calmly folded arms.

As the four ROBLOXians sprinted for their lives away from the tower, a brilliant flash of light illuminated the sky. It was as if another sun had erupted from the crumbling remains of the structure. Mat still had his hands over his face wailing, "MY AMMO!"

When they were sure that they had escaped the danger and the swirling dust cloud, Uuom plopped down on the grass. Chopper, Hydrow, and Mat followed suit. They sat back, hands behind their heads, and looked at the new sun that a guest had helped create...


End file.
